Lissara no Yoru Tamashii
by Nyx's chosen girl of Vampires
Summary: Hey! I'm Lissara Kodachi. Just as I thought my life couldn't get any better, I was marked. Takes place after Hunted. Rated T for language and maybe some violence& lemon maybe
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hey I'm Lissara Kodachi. Just as I thought my life couldn't get any better I was marked. Takes place after Hunted.

I don't own HoN so don't sue me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! I'm Lissara Kodachi! I am your average, everyday 16 year old. (if you call having a father and two brothers that are vamps average) I'm five foot even. I have really long hair that is so black that it's blue.(you know that really black hair that when light hits it, it shines blue) And its all natural. My hair has never been dyed. But anyways, I have everything, such as a mom, step-dad,(yuck) a baby sister, friends and the grades. That is till I moved to Broken Arrow, Oklahoma. So with that said lets get on to my story.

"Ok, class, we have a new student who just transferred from Volterra, Italy. Her name is Lissara Kodachi. I expect you all to treat her well. So Ms. Kodachi please take the seat by Mr. Luck. Heath raise your hand."

"Hey, I'm Heath, Heath Luck."

'Already I don't like him. Maybe I should speak in Japanese. That sounds good.' "Namae wa Kodachi, Lissara desu." (my name is Lissara Kodachi)

Heath being the hard headed football player we know him as said "Huh? I didn't catch that."

'Ok, he took it.' Looking as innocent as possible I said. "Watashi wa sukoshi shika eigo wo hanasemasen." (I only speak a little English) Afterwards my day just got worse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first time writing a HoN fan fiction other than my poems so plz review.

I accept fames!


	2. marked

Ok I really wish I had more reviews but anyways on with the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Last time-

'_Ok, he took it.' Looking as innocent as possible, I said, "Watashi wa sukoshi shika eigo wo hanasemasen." (I only speak a little English) Afterwards my day just got worse._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-Now-_

_It was lunch time and I had gotten this horrible cough I thought I was going to loose a lung. (those kind of coughs hurt) And unfortunately word going around says that there's a tracker at the school right now._

_And that's when I saw him. Handsome, no scratch that, beautiful. He was standing there in all his vampire glory, looking around as if searching for something. Then his gaze stopped on me, I stared right back trying to remember every detail of his face, from the moon on his forehead to the bird like figures that left on each side of the moon, to the bright blue eyes that were surprisingly like my own to his black hair. (yet again surprisingly like my own) Then that's when I realized THIS was a tracker! NOT some boy I could date._

_That's when it happened he lifted his slender finger and pointed at me. "Lissara Kodachi! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!_

_And then, unfortunately, I fainted._

_I found myself floating in what looked like the night sky. "Where am I?"_

"_Why shoujo,(Japanese for daughter) you are in the place of the night goddess."_

_I turned and looked at the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, but now I find that I cannot recall what she looked like. "Oh my, you're Nyx!"_

"_Yes, my dear shoujo, I am Nyx. Goddess of the Night, and I have chosen you because you are special. Your gift is something that has never been and there are now six elements. Find your sister, Zoey, whom I have also chosen, and help her and her friends find the way through the evil. And always remember this my shoujo, darkness does not always equal to evil, as light does not always equal to good."_

_After that she kissed my forehead and I once again went into the world of darkness._

_I then heard voices that I didn't recognize, so, like the idiot I am I mumbled "Shut up." _


	3. Surprise I'm Special YAY

Wow! Two chaps in one day a record. But anyways review.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-last time-

I then heard voices I didn't recognize, so, like the idiot I am I mumbled "Shut up."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-now-

"Oh, God, my baby's awake." ugh not her. Knowing that they knew that I was awake I opened my eyes.

"I wish that you would quit calling me that. I'm not a baby anymore." I whined. "I'm practically an adult."

"Oh, so that's how you greet your mother after she's been worrying for the past 2 hours. Well, fine by me." with that she left the room never to be seen again.

"Is she always like that?" a woman with blond hair and silver eyes said. "If she's always like that then I'm glad she left." she looked at me with a panicked look. "Ohmygoddess, I'm sorry I didn't mean it." then she stopped and looked at my forehead as soon as I flipped my bangs out of my face. "Ohmygoddess, another one."(seriously does this woman have something wrong with her)

"Ok, question number one, yes she is always like that, and I too am glad she left, two it's ok. I'm used to it. And three, what in seven hells are you talking about another one." I all but yelled.

She said nothing as she pulled out a hand mirror and put it in my hand. So I looked at myself and I nearly feinted. 'Heck, this is what Nyx must have ment when she said I was chosen.'

"Ok, ummmm…… may I ask who you are?" I looked at her hoping she wouldn't go into another fit of 'oh my goddess' again.

"Oh, please forgive me. I am the High Priestess Jammie. I'm sorta like the headmistress or principal. Would you like to know who your mentor and roomie will be?"

"Yes." I said looking at her like she was a lunatic.

Then all of a sudden this semi-short vamp waltzes in and looks at me. "Hello, I am assuming that you are Lissara. I am Dragon Lankford, the fencing instructor, and your mentor. Would you like to change your name?"

I looked at him and gave him the 'duh-my-name-really-sucks-so-yea' look. "Yes, I would like to change it to Suzuka Yoru Tamashii. If you don't mind." I stated mater-of-factly.

"Will you please follow me, so you can meet your roomate." said Dragon.

----------------------------------------------------------

-in the living quarters-

"Everyone I would like you to meet Suzuka. She is new here and she will be rooming with you Zoey." with that he turned and left.

"OHMYGODDESS! ZOEY HER MARK IS FILLED IN LIKE YOUR'S" said a feminine looking guy.

"Well whoop-dee-fucking-doo. Another freak."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok peoplez what do you think?


	4. Getting to know the life

Hey all my wonderful peoples, and readers! I own nothing but Suzuka.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-last time-

"OHMYGODDESS! ZOEY HER MARK IS FILLED IN LIKE YOUR'S." said a feminine looking boy.

"Well, whoop-dee-fuckin-doo. Another freak."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-now-

"Wow. I really feel welcome now." I said with a look that said 'thanks a lot you skank.'

"Don't listen to her. But anyway, as you know, I am Zoey Redbird. This is Damien Maslin." she said pointing at a boy with brown hair. "And his boyfriend Jack Twist." pointing at the boy that had the little outburst. "As you can probably tell they are gay." she stopped probably looking for one of those 'ew-gay-people-get-them-away-from-me-looks.'

"Cool. I dig the gay people." I said looking at everyone that gave me a weird look. "What? I think they can be cool." I shrugged.

"Umm….Ok. These two." she said while motioning to two girls a blond white girl, and a mocha colored girl with black hair. "is Shaunee Cole, and Erin Bates. They also go by twin. They are not real twins but soul twins. You'll understand after spending about four minutes with them."

"Hey, girl where'd you get that shirt?" said Shaunee "Ditto twin, where did she get it?" they were looking at my shirt that said "I'm daddy's girl" on front they had yet to see the back.

"I made it. The back says 'but I'm Nyx's child.'" and to my amusement their eyes almost fell out of their heads. "That…giggle..was soo….giggle…….funny."

"Well dang. Asian girl got a since of humor."

"And good looks."

"Ok. And these two are Stevie Rae, and Stark."

That's when I noticed it. They're marks where scarlet red. "Well what in seven hells is going on with your marks?"

"Uhhhhh…… nothing." they both said in unison.

"Oh. Ok I wont push it."

"And the other girl," she said, "Is Aphrodite LaFonte. Oh and that's Eric Night." she stated pointing at a HOT vamp male.

"Well, shit. Stab me through the heart and send me to hell because I think I'm dead." I whispered. But apparently they heard me and started laughing.

"Well, girl got…good taste in guys." the twins said

"Oh, shut your traps dorkamese twins."

"Ok, well I better show you to our room. You'll have fun here."

"Yea I'm sure I will. So, ummm.. Do we have uniforms?"

"Not really. Just a vest or a jacket that has your class emblem on it. Which you are a third former, like myself, so it's the labyrinth of Nyx, depicting our start of traveling on her path set for us."

"Cool."

"Well we're here. This is our room." she opened the door and the room had two beds in it one had my dark blue/black/green/purple/and fucia comforter on it and my ever growing collection of fluffy pillows. It had three other doors in it, which I soon found out to bee two closets and a bathroom.

"You can decorate your side of the room however you want. The vamps don't really care. There's no restrictions on the computer. The field house and dining hall are open till dawn."

And then it happened. The door opened and in came………….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOL cliffy! Yay plz review.


	5. Friend from the Past

Hey, yet again 2 in one day I'm ona roll. ^_^ Just so some people can get it through their minds I do not own House of Night. I only own Suzuka and Minako. This chappie is dedicated to ShyGirl2008

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-last time-

And that's when it happened. The door opened and in came……………..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OH MY FRAKIN' GODDESS! MINAKO!" I screamed and ran and hugged the only friend I ever had who had been marked just the year before.

"SUZU-CHAN! OH MY EDWARD, OH MY EDWARD! YOU'VE BEEN MARKED AND IT'S FILLED IN TOO!" she screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" we screamed together jumping up and down. (imagine hyper cheerleaders((though im not really a fan of 'em)))

"Oh, wait." I stopped dumbfounded letting what she said sink in. "Did you just say 'oh my Edward'?"

"Yes, I did. He's super hot!" she said looking really dreamy "Oh, I made a new random song you guys wana hear." while me and her were having our little fit the rest of the gang came in.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Ok, I'm warning you, it's random." she said then she started. "I'm going to make a song right here and now

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM checking my email on a Thursday night, it's rainin' outside and the sun ain't shinin', I'm bored out of my wits so I'm makin' this song, it's a happy, happy time for all! I'm so bored it makes me feel weird I'm sayin' everything is happy when it ain't, if I could have one wish it would be for someone to message meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Ok what do ya'll think?"

"I think it was the stupidest thing in the world." said (you guessed it) Aphrodite.

"We, think it was funny." Said everyone including me

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this was short but I ran out of ideas.


	6. AN

Hey, to all my wonderful readers, ^_^ I hope you have not given up on me yet. I'm sorry that I have not updated in a while. Pweeze forgive me. (puppy dog eyes) ok well I will update this as soon as I get a few ideas. PLZ HELP!! I need a few ideas.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thx, to Jordan95 for adding my story to their favorites, ShyGirl2008, I-love-red-head-ninjas, and an unknown person for their reviews. It is because of you that I continue this story. **

**LUV AND FLUFF FOR ALL MY READERS. (and maybe a cookie, plushie, or two)**

**Chapter 6**

**Finally letting the truth of what was going on around the school I suddenly remembered a song that I had heard just the day before. "Hey, Z? have you ever heard of a song called Angel of Darkness?"**

**When I said that the entire room was overcome by an awkward silence.**

"**No. Why?"**

"**Well, I heard it yesterday maybe you might want to hear it."**

"**Sure, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt."**

"**Ok, well here it goes."**

**Angel of Darkness by Alex C**

**Refrain: Angel of darkness Angel of darkness The world is in your hand But I will fight until the end Angel of darkness Angel of darkness Don't follow your command But I will figth and I will stand Spoken1: When darkness falls Pain is all The Angel of Darkness will leave behind and I will fight Verse1: The love is lost beauty and light have vanished from garden of delight The dreams are gone midnight has come the darkness is our new kingdom Angel of darkness Angel of darkness The world is in your hand But I will fight until the end Angel of darkness Angel of darkness Don't follow your command But I will fight and I will stand **

**Spoken2: Hunt goes on deep in the night time to pray down on your knees you can't hide from the eternal light until my last breath I will figth( I will fight...) Verse2: Now realise the stars they die darkness has fallen in paradise but we'll be strong and we will fight against the creatures of the night Angel of darkness Angel of darkness The world is in your hand But I will fight until the end Angel of darkness Angel of darkness Don't follow your command But I will fight and I will stand**

"**OMG, that sounds so much like Kalona!" said an over exuberant Jack and Damien**

"**Well whoop-dee-fucking-doo. Now a song that foretells the future, that's the last thing we need."**


	8. note

To all my wonderful readers,

I am truly sorry that I have not updated any of my fics. This is because 1) two of my aunts have been diagnosed with cancer since my birthday last year and 2) I somehow got blocked from my site. I will assure you that I have many ideas for my fics and thank you to all of my loyal reviewers who have yet again given me hope!

Always,

~NCGV


End file.
